Breakups
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Ned gives personal advice on how to deal with breakups and what to look forward to. NedMoze. This is my first Ned story, so please be nice!


_I was running around like a wild man. Crazy. Ballistic. I can't even explain how I was acting, I was so crazy. Everyone in school was staring at me. Of course, that wasn't unusual, since they always stared at me. I guess I was a crazy person after all._

_I saw her down the hall. A sudden sense of relief washed over me. No, it wasn't relief, I was still very upset and very ballistic. But I felt a little better when I saw her. I knew that she could relate to me. At least, I hoped that she would relate to me._

_She had a school book in her hands, obviously studying for the Social Studies test. I forgot to study for the test, but I wasn't that worried. Since that old geezer was the replacement teacher, the toughest question he probably ever asked was what year was The War of 1812. "Moze!"_

_She looked up, obviously not wanting to be interrupted from studying for the test that Loomer would ace. And that's saying something. "Hi Ned." She smiled. I could tell that smile was fake. I knew her long enough to know when she was smiling for a reason or when she was faking it._

"_How can you stay calm?" I was starting to get annoyed with her. How could she stay so calm? How?_

"_Sure, she's my friend, but I'll get over it eventually." I couldn't believe that those words actually came out of her mouth. This really blew my top off._

"_YOU'LL GET OVER IT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL GET OVER IT?!" At this point, all she could do was stare at me. Suddenly, before I could even open my mouth to say another word, she ran. Faster than I had ever seen her run before._

_I couldn't help but stare at her while she ran. It seemed to go in slow motion. I suddenly realized that I was having a three second fantasy of my best friend when I should have still been freaking out about Suzie..._

"_Hi Ned."_

"_Can't talk. Too busy freaking out."_

_**1 hour later...**_

_I was still freaking out, but I finally calmed down. I looked across the room, and there she was. I couldn't talk to her. I was starting to sweat. I didn't want her last memory of me to be her ex-boyfriend who had a constant sweating problem. Suddenly, my mind starting butchering me._

_This is great. No wonder she's leaving. She obviously want to be as far away from you as possible._

_She started to get closer. Closer. I started to think that my whole T-shirt was soaked with sweat._

_This is just perfect._

_I wanted her to turn and go the other direction. I didn't want to be near her. Not like this._

_Leave! Now!_

"_Hi Ned," she passed him quietly._

"_Cherkisk noblu."_

_Cherkisk noblu? You really are pathetic._

_She stopped right in her tracks and turned to face me. "We need to talk."_

_Uh-oh. This can't be good._

"_Meet me by the water fountain before lunch period."_

"_Uh...okay." Okay. That's all I could say. Okay._

"_See you later." Then, just like that, she was gone. Five seconds later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, ready to scream to the top of my lungs, when I saw Moze._

"_Bad time?" she asked._

"_Oh yeah!" Then I nervously ran to Science class._

_**2 minutes before lunch period...**_

_I was staring at the clock nervously. Tick, tick, tick, too much ticking! Time was moving too slowly. I had already answered the question about how bacteria that causes disease is spread by saying they move on when they're heartbroken. Since then, I wasn't called on since._

_Finally, the bell wrung. People where surprised by how fast I moved to get out. I didn't even grab my books. I knew that Cookie would get them for me. I ran around people, jumped over students, even nearly tripped over that weasel that Gordy has been after since he first worked here._

_Then, after running for what seemed like the Boston Marathon, I arrived at the water fountain. She wasn't there. I started to get worried. Why wasn't she there? After about 30 long seconds, she finally showed up. I wanted to yell at her, but I couldn't even open my mouth._

"_Ned, I'm glad you came."_

_Uh-oh. This isn't a good sign._

"_I know that we've been going out for a really long time."_

_Here it comes!_

"_But with me moving to Cleveland with my dad, I don't think that this relationship will work out."_

"_What are you saying?" I was surprised that my mouth was actually moving and having words coming out of it._

"_I'm saying that I think we should break up." My worst fear came true! I couldn't believe it! My face was just frozen in fear._

"_Bye Ned." I didn't move, even when she left. I couldn't move. No more than a minute later, Moze showed up._

"_What's up?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Uh-oh, this isn't good."_

_Still no answer from me._

"_Suzie broke up with you, didn't she?"_

"_Did you know about this?"_

"_Uh...yeah."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Don't get mad at me! I knew exactly what would happen if I told you. You would either avoid her so she wouldn't break up with you or you would break up with her first."_

"_No I wouldn't!"_

_She gave me the you are so lying I know you would do that look._

"_Okay, I would," I replied._

"_See? Now, if I let things just play out as they were supposed to, everything would turn out fine."_

"_But everything DIDN'T turn out fine! Suzie still broke up with me!"_

"_Ned, you've got to understand that things don't always play out the way you want to, but once everything does play out, it'll all make sense."_

"_Okay, but right about now, you're not making any sense."_

"_Just trust me on this one." And she walked away. I didn't know what, but there was something about Moze that was different that day._

_**1 week later...**_

_I still wasn't over the fact that Suzie had left for Cleveland a week ago, but I had gotten better. I was able to sleep a few good hours each night, I was able to eat decent meals, and I was doing exceptional in school. And also, I was starting to lean away from Suzie._

_I hadn't talked to her at all. In fact, nobody did. Not even Moze. It seemed like Suzie just cut everyone off completely. So I decided that I wouldn't let the whole Suzie spectacle ruin me. In fact, I had another person in mind._

_I was sitting at lunch with Cookie when Moze sat at our table. "How are you guys doing?" she asked._

"_Fine," I replied. I was actually surprised I could even speak to her. _

"_That test was really hard, wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah. I'm actually surprised that the old man could make a test that difficult."_

"_Well, he's had a lot of school experience. Maybe he hasn't completely lost his mind."_

"_I'll stick with thinking that he used help from the other teachers." Cookie was busy playing with one of his "inventions" that we all knew wasn't going to work out in the end. But we just kept on letting him think that it was going to be a big success._

"_Ned, I was thinking about Suzie." I looked at her weirdly. I thought she would never bring up Suzie. And now that she did, I wished she didn't._

"_What about her?"_

"_Think about it. She's been gone for a week and she hasn't talked to anyone."_

"_I was a little curious about that. I thought she was just busy unpacking, but surely she would call her best friend."_

"_Exactly. I think that she's actually...glad to be away from us."_

"_I don't know. I'm kind of worried about her."_

"_Hm?" We looked over to see that Cookie finally looked up from his gadget. "What are we talking about?"_

_**1 month later...**_

_I finally cracked. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell Moze about how I really felt. I was running all over the school trying to look for her. Finally, I found her at the wooden locker. I really felt sorry that she had to use that locker._

"_Hey Ned." And my reply wasn't that of a normal reply. It was a reply that I had never given her before. Well, gave her that thing before, but it was a mistake. But it felt good. And again, this felt good._

_After kissing her, she gave me a strange look. I was afraid that she was going to tell me that our friendship was over. But then she smiled. And gave me a kiss. _

_Since that day, we have been inseparable. I was happier with her than I had ever been with Suzie. And best of all, I think I'm going to be with her forever._

_So, when you break up with a person that's really special to you, it's not totally the end of the world. Everyone has a special someone, so if you break up with the one you think is the one, don't worry, that special someone just might be around the corner. And most importantly, if your ex completely cuts you off, then it obviously means that they're not good enough for you._

Ned finished writing in the guide at about 6:30. "Perfect timing," he said aloud.

"Ned!" he heard his mom calling. "Come on! If you want to go to the movies with Jennifer tonight, you better get a move on!"

He turned from his seat and looked in the mirror. He was wearing his usual attire, a checkered blue shirt, jeans, and canvas shoes, but he felt like he was dressing up inside. And then he started to think about how cheesy he would feel if Moze knew about that. But then again, he was looking forward to being able to share a few more kisses with her that night. "Coming Mom!"


End file.
